Sueño de locos
by mazaka-san
Summary: Mei y Yuzu tienen una discusión, al día siguiente Mei tratará de enmendar las cosas, pero la persona que despierta junto a ella pone el mundo que conoce de cabeza, todo sigue como antes, la misma casa, la misma habitación... la misma Yuzu?, no, tu eres mi novia.
1. la discusión

Tokyo, una de las ciudades mas pobladas del mundo se ve azotada por una fuerte tormenta, los faroles alumbran las calles que de momento se encuentran semi vacías, los noticieros recalcan a las personas permanecer en un lugar seguro debido a los vientos que recorrían las aceras y avenidas con fuerza, y las nubes amenazan con indiferencia descargar sus torrenciales lluvias.

Sin embargo a pesar del terrible clima que se suscitaba en las afueras, dentro de un departamento en un elegante edificio situado en una popular avenida, una pelinegra de ojos violetas penetrantes sostenía el teléfono preocupadamente y una voz apenas audible proveniente del dispositivo repetía las mismas palabras que hace ya una hora llevaba _escuchando "la persona con la que desea comunicarse no está disponible en estos momentos, por favor deje su mensaje después del tono"_ aquella voz comenzaba a irritarle, pero de nada servía seguir intentando llamar cuando sabes que aquella seria la respuesta que escucharías una y otra vez.

-donde se ha metido – decía mientras fruncía el ceño y emitía un suspiro.

La conocía bastante bien, llevaba mucho tiempo viviendo con ella, sabia en que dedicaba sus horas libres y también su horario de trabajo, sin embargo solía llegar algunos días tarde a casa debido a reuniones que le surgían después de su jornada laboral, si, ella siempre fue así, no cambio mucho desde sus días de preparatoria, aún era alegre, despistada y honesta.

-Mei, ya …llegue – el sonido de una puerta cerrarse y aquella voz tan familiar la sacaron de sus pensamientos.

-Bienvenida Yuzu – respondió la pelinegra cruzando los brazos esperando que aquella rubia entrara en el living.

Ahora se sentía un poco más tranquila al saber que aquella chica con la que vivía había llegado bien a casa, pero el enojo que sentía hacia ella era ya otra historia, tenía innumerables sensaciones en todo su cuerpo, pero lo que más sentía era definitivamente mucho enojo.

-¿Tienes idea el tiempo que llevo esperando que llegues a casa? – pregunto de la forma más calmada que pudo.

No hubo respuesta instantánea, esperaba que aquella rubia se excusara de alguna manera, pero no fue así, al verla detenidamente se percató de varias cosas, la primera que su ropa estaba completamente empapada, la segunda que se apoyaba en la pared como si estuviera evitando caerse, y la tercera que fue el detonante de lo que vendría a ser el motivo de discusión fue el olor a alcohol.

-Estuviste bebiendo – reclamo – ¡estuviste divirtiéndote mientras yo estúpidamente trataba de comunicarme contigo!

-Bueno… veras, el celular se apagó y no tuve el tiempo de botarlo… - se detuvo a pensar en su frase un momento - …digo, no tuve tiempo de cargarlo, sí, eso.

-¿Dónde estuviste todas estas horas?, ¿con quienes te encontrabas?, son más las tres de la mañana!

-¿las tres? …éramos más de tres, estaba Harumin, sempai, también se encontraba Matsuri y Nene… asi que….

-Dije que eran las tres de la mañana, NO QUE ERAN TRES PERSONAS! – al darse cuenta de haber levantado la voz, tomo un profundo respiro. – estas ebria, vete a dormir y lo solucionaremos mañana.

-No me encuentro ebria – atino a decir la de ojos verdes – podemos hablar…justo ahora.

-si eso quieres, entonces responde ¿Por qué no me avisaste que llegarías tan tarde?.

-fue algo que se dio en último momento, no veía a las chicas hace mucho….entonces solo paso.

-¿solo paso?, pesaba que te había sucedido algo debido al clima allá afuera, y tú me dices que ¿"solo paso"?

Un trueno retumba en la ciudad y el sonido llena la habitación completamente, las ventanas tiemblan un poco, y las luces parpadean por unos breves segundos.

-Mira Mei…yo…

-solo cállate

-si me dejaras..

-cállate!

Un dolor agudo comenzó a sentirse en la parte posterior de la cabeza de Mei y también en la parte frontal, eso se debía a la Migraña que padecía, no había sufrido de esos dolores hace ya mucho tiempo y solo se hacían presentes en situaciones muy particulares debido a una subida en la presión, una preocupación o un arranque de ira, curiosamente las tres cosas estaban pasando aquella noche.

Como ella era una persona diligente y preparada tenia pastillas para contrarrestar aquel dolor que a cada minuto se hacia mas fuerte, la mirada de sus ojos violetas penetraron los ojos verdes de su pareja y al cabo de unos segundos giró dándole la espalda para dirigirse a su habitación.

-¿estas bien? – pregunto Yuzu al ver como Mei abría la puerta con una mano mientras que con la otra agarraba su cabeza, sin embargo no recibió respuesta alguna.

-si quieres te puedo….

-Yuzu – Le corto la pelinegra – toma una ducha, seca tu ropa y descansa en la otra habitación - su tono era frio al hablar.

-¿en la otra habitación?, quiero acompañarte.

-y yo quiero dormir sola – suspiro – asi pasan las cosas.

-… como quieras

Esa fue la respuesta final, la rubia se dirigió a una habitación, por su parte Mei cerraba la puerta detrás suyo, se apresuró a tomar la pastilla mientras se dirigía hacia la ventana, el cielo poseía un color naranja y la lluvia no pensaba parar, o al menos, no pararía aquella noche.

-Lo bueno es que esta en casa – susurro levemente mientras tocaba sus labios.

Yuzu siempre solía besarla después de llegar del trabajo y también lo hacía antes de irse a dormir, pero hoy fue diferente, en vez de besos solo hubo pelea y ahora ella se encontraba en una amplia cama sola con un dolor increíble de cabeza, se sentia muy extraño volver a dormir de esa manera, era obvio que le faltaba alguien, era obvio que extrañaba el calor de las chica de ojos verdes.

"quizá fue muy dura con ella" pensaba, y entonces otra punzada se hizo presente "mañana hablare con ella mas cómodamente"….otra punzada taladraba su cabeza… "si, eso será lo mejor", ese fue el ultimo pensamiento antes de desmayarse debido al insoportable dolor.

.

.

.

.

El tiempo que tomo a Mei despertarse fueron mas de unas cuantas horas, al abrir los ojos aquel terrible dolor había desaparecido, fijo su mirada en el techo y miles de pensamientos rondaban por su cabeza, cuando logro ordenar todas aquellas ideas se dispuso levantarse y hablar con la que era su novia pero cuando quiso ponerse en pie sintió una mano rodeando su cintura, "a pesar que le dije que quería dormir sola ella no me hizo caso" se dijo a si misma.

Sin embargo cuando sujeto aquella mano un miedo indescriptible la recorrió completamente, esa no era la mano de Yuzu….no, esa no era la mano de una mujer, un grito se hizo presente haciendo que la otra persona junto a ella despertara rápidamente, Mei se retiro de aquella cama quedando justo apoyada contra la pared, mantener la distancia era lo mas importante para ella.

-¿que sucedió? – pregunto aquella grave y desconocida voz aun cubierta por una sabana.

-¿quien eres? – apenas y logro articular esas palabras, no entendía nada de lo que pasaba. – llamare a la policía.

-¿la policía?, que estas diciendo, ¿tuviste un mal sueño? – pregunto de nuevo esa voz.

Aquella persona retiro la sabana que la cubría dando paso a un joven agraciado de cabellos rubios, Mei se quedo sin palabras, podría reconocer esos ojos verdes donde fuera que vaya, esa era la mirada de Yuzu, su novia, pero no era ella a quien tenia en frente, era un hombre delgado, la cual lo miraba con extrañez.

-¿estas bien Mei? – decía el mientras se ponía en pie y emitía un bostezo– gritaste y me alarmaste – sonrió.

-¿Dónde está Yuzu? – fue lo primero que pregunto la ojivioleta.

-lo tienes en frente – respondió tranquilamente – no entiendo que te sucede Mei.

El comenzó a acercarse hasta quedar justo en frente, era mas alto que ella, pero tenia el mismo porte y modo de andar de la Yuzu que ella conocía, el mismo cabello, la misma sonrisa radiante y sobre todo la misma mirada

-creo que ya no estas con fiebre – menciono mientras colocaba su mano sobre la frente de Mei – ayer estabas ardiendo.

-¿Ayer? – pregunto.

-bueno, ayer tuvimos una discusión, a pesar que me botaste me preocupe por ti y entre a escondidas, cuando te vi estabas sudando mucho debido a la fiebre, con esfuerzo pudiste tomar una pastilla que te di y al parecer te cayo muy bien ya que no tienes fiebre.

No entendía nada de lo que pasaba, pero estaba segura de que el hombre que tenia en frente era la Yuzu que ella conocía, tras pensarlo y pensarlo infinitas veces llego a la conclusión de que se trataba de un sueño, un loco y desquiciado sueño producto de la migraña.

-preparare el desayuno – dijo el mientras se dirigía a la cocina no sin antes abrazar a Mei.

El tamaño de sus cuerpos eran diferentes, no era la misma sensación a la que ella estaba acostumbrada, los brazos que la rodeaban eran fuertes y toscos muy diferentes a los de la Yuzu que ella conocía, pero la calidez era la misma.

-lamento la discusión de ayer – decía Yuzu, aun no podía acostumbrarse a esa voz. – prometo avisarte cuando llegue tarde.

-….. descuida – fue lo único que respondió.

Al separarse, el rubio se dirigió a la cocina y Mei lo siguió, miraba con atención los detalles de la casa y no cabía duda que nada había cambiado, todo seguía igual que ayer, pero las fotos eran diferentes, si bien eran los mismos lugares que visitaron y eran las mismas poses que hicieron al momento de tomarse la fotografía…. Un chico ocupaba el lugar de Yuzu.

-no me siento cómoda – susurro levemente.

-por cierto Mei – hablaba la versión masculina de su novia – invite a Matsu, Haru, y a Momo a almorzar, espero que no haya problema.

Seguramente Matsu equivalía a "Matsuri", Haru a "Harumin" y Momo a "Momokino", analizaba Mei.

-supongo que no hay problema – respondió.

Se dirigió a su habitación y reviso su celular, solo habían fotos de ella y Yuzu, pero NO era su pareja, no era la chica de la que estaba enamorada, no era nada como ella.

-¿que se supone que deba hacer hasta que despierte? – se preguntaba levemente… a veces dudaba que era un sueño, que había cruzado a otra dimensión, pero esa idea era absurda asi que la descarto rápidamente – no, definitivamente es un sueño.

Al revisar los contactos telefónicos dos nombres en particular la sorprendieron por completo al grado de dejar caer su teléfono, uno de ellos ponía ABUELA, definitivamente, este era un sueño de locos.

…..CONTINUARA

 **Espero les haya gustado, será un fic corto, no olviden comentar**


	2. una visita

Después de todo lo que sucedía en su entorno y aun con el celular en mano Mei tomo un gran respiro y ya algo más centrada tomo asiento sobre la cama "así que abuela" decía para si misma, todo era tan confuso, raro y fuera de lugar, su chica ya no era una chica, su abuelo resultaba ser abuela y seguramente la gente que conocía no era la misma, o por lo menos no era igual a como ella los solía conocer.

-Yuzu actúa como siempre – afirmaba con certeza – ¿la abuela de este mundo actuará igual al abuelo que yo conozco?

Esa pregunta la intrigaba bastante, coloco su mano por debajo de su mentón analizando las posibles respuestas, lo más lógico sería llamar y así comprobar para salir de dudas, pero la relación con el abuelo de su mundo no era muy buena, cuando ella rechazo el matrimonio arreglado que tenía con Udagawa y decidió vivir con Yuzu porque la eligió a ella, su abuelo no tomo aquella decisión de buena manera, se alejó de ella y no volvió a hablarle, Mei a veces trataba de visitarlo o llamarlo pero siempre la evitaba, la contestadora era la única que recibía sus mensajes.

-supongo que esta abuela reaccionara igual – dijo finalmente mientras dejaba el celular sobre la cama.

Se puso en pie y estirando los brazos hacia el frente en modo de relajación una leve punzada en la parte posterior de su cabeza se hizo presente, el dolor de cabeza aun permanecía, _"como es posible que en un sueño tenga dolores?"_ pensaba vagamente mientras abría una caja de píldoras.

-¿Aun te duele la cabeza? – una voz detrás de ella la alarmo y giro violentamente.

-un poco – respondió.

Aun no estaba acostumbrada a ese timbre de voz grueso, de hecho aun no podía entender como ese rubio era tan idéntico a su rubia y esos ojos, esos ojos verdes esmeralda de color penetrante la miraban preocupadamente.

-ya prepare el desayuno, vamos a comer – menciono el mientras se acomodaba el cabello y extendía una de sus manos hacia ella

Mei aun con algo de extrañeza sostuvo esa mano que ahora era mas grande que la de ella, una mano mas amplia pero igual de cálida a la que ella solía sostener.

-Estoy algo preocupado Mei, le hablare a los chicos para que no vengan a almorzar – decía Yuzu mientras cogía un gran pedazo de pan y lo untaba con mantequilla.

-¿chicos? ¿Cuáles chicos? – preguntaba ella algo sorprendida mientras veía a la versión masculina de su novia comer en grandes proporciones.

-pero hace unos minutos te dije que Haru, Matsu y Momo vendrían – dijo el mirándola fijamente.

-ah! Ellas…digo ellos, estoy algo distraída – se excusó, la verdad es que aún no podía acostumbrarse a la idea de usar la palabra "chicos" cuando se referían a las chicas que ella conocía.

-sí, es por eso que les dije que no vinieran, te siento algo diferente y creo que es por ese dolor de cabeza, así que para no molestarte mucho les dije que mejor para otro día, además – una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro – me gusta más pasar tiempo solo contigo.

Una leve sonrisa se dibujó también en el rostro de Mei _"ciertas cosas no cambian_ " se decía para si misma, Yuzu siempre se preocupaba por ella y podía dejar sus planes de lado para acompañarla y cuidarla.

-gracias – fue su respuesta.

El desayuno fue bastante agradable y la conversación que mantuvieron era bastante amena, Mei escuchaba tranquilamente las anécdotas de aquel rubio, le parecía interesante, era como si su novia le estuviera hablando de sus aventuras en su versión masculina, de hecho, teóricamente era su novio, que extraño sonaba eso.

El sonido de un timbre y el golpe de la puerta cortaron aquella conversación, no esperaban visitas, o bueno, al menos Mei no esperaba ni una, miro a Yuzu y como si este hubiera entendido sus pensamientos el se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza como diciendo _"yo tampoco espero visitas"_

-iré a ver quién es – dijo el finalmente mientras se ponía en pie – yo me encargare de lavar los platos – sonreía amigablemente - tu descansa.

Aquel chico alto se dirigió a la puerta con paso lento, tenía mucha pereza y aun se preguntaba quién podría ser, abrió la puerta y un empujón hacia que por poco pierda el equilibrio.

-QUÍTATE TU! – escucho decir al momento que veía a su amigo entrar rápidamente en busca de Mei

-es bueno verte también Momo – Hablaba Yuzu cerrando la puerta con un suspiro, ya estaba acostumbrado a que el lo tratara así.

-Mei Mei – hablaba aquel muchacho acercándose a la pelinegra y abrazándola preocupadamente.

No le costó trabajo a la ojivioleta reconocer a aquella persona, el cabello rizado, la forma de vestir y sobre todo las cejas daban a entender que era su amiga…ahora amigo de infancia Momokino.

-Buenos días Momo – decía Mei mientras se separaba lentamente.

-¿estas bien?, Yuzu me dijo que te sentías un poco mal y que por eso no podríamos almorzar, pero me preocupe bastante y quería asegurarme que estuvieras bien.

La actitud de Momo era la misma que la de Momokino, siempre tan pendiente de ella.

-cejas, ¿y tu no te preocupas por mi? – decía Yuzu alegremente mientras le daba un golpe en la espalda.

Yuzu siempre fue mas alta que Momokino y en esta realidad la diferencia era la misma, Momo era mas pequeño, sin embargo ahora Momo tenía la misma altura que Mei… de hecho ahora la pelinegra se sentía algo extraña, antes solía ser mas alta que Yuzu y Momokino, ahora parecía la mas pequeña.

-ahora resulta que tengo complejos de altura – hablaba por lo bajo, los dos chicos no se percataron de su comentario.

-traje algo para compartir, decía Momo entregando una bolsa con dulces en ella. – me gustaría quedarme más tiempo pero debo ir a solucionar unos problemas en el trabajo.

-¿trabajas los sábados? – decía Yuzu comiendo un trozo de pastel.

-de hecho no, pero a veces se dan ciertos problemas.

-me hubiese gustado que te quedaras – hablo Mei, quería saber un poco mas de la vida de su mejor amigo en este mundo.

-me hubiese encantado, estoy seguro que otro dia sin falta.

La visita duro poco, la verdad es que Mei no sabía si volvería a hablar o verlo, Momo se despidió dejándolos solos nuevamente.

-¿te gustaría salir a caminar? – pregunto yuzu acercándose a la pelinegra.

-si, ire a cambiarme – respondió rápidamente entrando en la habitación.

Si el Yuzu de este mundo era su novio, eso significaba que igual podría quererlo de la misma manera que quería a la Yuzu de su mundo, sin embargo se sentía bastante extraña, sentía como si estuviese engañando a su novia, era un sueño sin embargo no se sentía cómoda siquiera pensando en besar al rubio.

Al salir del edificio Yuzu se subió en una motocicleta negra la cual estaba parqueada al frente del edificio, Mei estaba mas que sorprendida, en su realidad, su novia no conducía una motocicleta, ella conducía un pequeño auto, Mei le dijo que era mejor y mas seguro un vehículo de cuatro ruedas que uno de dos y aunque al principio Yuzu trato de convencerla al final ella termino comprando un auto debido a que tenía más ventajas y al final le resulto más cómodo.

-vamos, sube – menciono el de ojos verdes mientras le acercaba un casco.

Con completa inseguridad cogió el casco y lo acomodo en su cabeza, Yuzu fue el primero en subirse y Mei dando gracias al cielo de haberse puesto pantalón se acomodó detrás de el.

-iremos a un festival no muy lejos de aquí – decía el encendiendo la motocicleta – sostente fuerte

Al decir eso Mei no tuvo opción mas que rodear la cintura del rubio con sus brazos y apoyar la cabeza en su espalda, ligeramente noto que el se ruborizaba y le pareció algo tierno de ver, tal parecía que Yuzu ya sea chica o chico se ruborizaba siempre con su contacto o una muestra de afecto.

La motocicleta se puso en marcha y Mei sentia el viento golpear con ella, era una sensación muy diferente a la acostumbrada, sus cabellos se movían al ritmo del viento y su agarre se hacía cada vez mas fuerte, _"quizá si hubiese estado bien dejar a yuzu comprar la motocicleta"_ Pensaba mientras veía las movilidades pasar junto a ella, pero aun asi no descartaba lo peligrosas que estas podían llegar a ser, nota también que la espalda de su acompañante era mucho mas amplia que la de su novia.

-¿como es posible que esta versión de Yuzu sea tan similar y al mismo tiempo tan diferente? - se preguntaba

-¿dijiste algo? - pregunto el mientras aun tenia la mirada al frente – no puedo escucharte por el casco y las movilidades.

-no es nada – respondió Mei – solo hablaba para mi misma.

Y aun con la cabeza revuelta en ideas y la motocicleta en marcha, la pelinegra deseaba despertar.

…continuara

 **NOS VEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO, NO OLVIDEN SUS REVIEWS**


End file.
